Sailors Ring
by dragonfang33
Summary: The One Ring has survived, and now a new Dark Lord seeks the ring to revive his master Sauron, and the only thing standing in his way are the Sailor Scouts and a mysterious Ranger, SMLOTR (This story takes place after the War of the Ring), please R
1. Default Chapter

Sailors' Ring Dragonfang33 Note: I don't own Sailor Moon or Lord of the Rings, I don't know who owns Sailor Moon, but I know JRR Tolkiens' estate owns all rights to LOTR Summary: The One Ring, the most evil of all rings, has survived and someone is seeking it, his mission to revive the power of his master Sauron, Lord of Mordor and this time Sailor Moon and her Sailor Scouts will feel the full might of the Dark Lord and his hordes.  
  
Prologue: The heir of Sauron  
  
The man stood in the barren landscape that was once the realm of Mordor, home of Sauron, looking over the ruins of Bar a Dor. This man was different from those who had served Sauron in the past; he was a Human of medium build and dressed in all black, with the red Eye of Sauron on his sleeve. But the odd thing was his right hand, which had been cut off during the War of the Ring by an Elven warrior's sword, instead of the flesh and blood it was nothing more then a steel gauntlet. This man was more then just another Easterling or rouge Ranger, far from it; he was Mordorian by birth, though he was not an Orc or Uruk-hai. He had no name, but was known only by the name Sauron had given him the day he had emerged from the dark depths of Sauron's stronghold of Minus Morgil "X1" the heir of Mordor, and the new Dark Lord. This is just a test chapter, I apologize for it being to short, but as soon as I can I will be getting up the rest of this story. 


	2. Chapter One: Dream of Jupiter

Chapter One The Dream of Jupiter  
  
Location: Inside Mount Doom, Mordor, Middle-earth  
  
X1, heir of Sauron, stood on the very platform, where centuries ago, during the Second Age of Middle-earth, his master forged his master ring. The interior of Mount Doom was a scene out of hell. The interior of the mighty volcano was almost pure fire, with the exception of the platform where X1 stood. "Master," X1 said, as he gazed upon the fires of Mount Doom's inner core, the very room in which his master forged the mighty One Ring. Suddenly, as if on cue, a sinister voice, that of Sauron, rose out of the pit. "X1," It said coldly, "my loyal servant, rebuild my army, and find my ring." "But master," X1 replied, "the ring has been destroyed." "No," Sauron replied, "it has merely left Middle-earth, for a new world." The lava in the fiery center began to swirl till it reveled the image of a large city. The city was unknown to the new Dark Lord of Mordor; in fact it was unknown to everyone in Middle-earth. Its towers were built of gass and iron, instead of stone. The only things that seemed as though they were stone were the streets. "It is in this world that my Ring appeared in," Sauron said, "once it had been cast back into the fires of Mount Doom." "I under stand what you want me to do Master," X1 replied "Good," Sauron said, "don't fail me X1." The voice and image suddenly faded. X1 retreated back to the cave entrance, where two Orcs stood guard. "What news from Lord Sauron sir," one of the Orcs asked, as they headed down the mountain side. Below them stood a seemingly endless supply of Orcs, Men, Wrags, and Urak-hai. "Come we have work to do," X1 replied, as he climbed onto his black horse, "to Isengard." The thunder of hoof beats echoed across the ruins of Mordor, as X1 and his horde thundered off into the gathering darkness. Their destination was the ruins of Isengard, stronghold of the ancient Wizards of Middle-earth.  
  
Location: The Temple of Cherry Hill, Tokyo Japan, Earth "Lita," a blonde haired girl, with meatball style pigtails asked, "you okay?" The tall brunette was looking out the window with a glass look to her face when Serena tapped her on the shoulder. "Yes Serena," Lita replied, startled, "What is it?" "You seem kinda out of it," Serena asked, "is something wrong?" "No," Lita replied, "Nothings wrong." "You're hiding something aren't you," Serena asked, with a knowing look on her face, "you've got a new boyfriend." "No I don't,' Lita replied, slamming her fist onto the table, "it's just that, I've been having this dream for the past three weeks." "Tell us Lita," a raven-haired girl said, "what's this dream about?" "Well," Lita began, "it starts out with us engaged in a battle against nine Black Riders." "Negamoon," a blue haired girl asked, "No they're not Negamoon, they're something else, for as they approach I hear someone shout a single word, Nazgul ," Lita replied, "and just as they seem to nearly destroy us a mysterious rider comes out of the fog and challenges all nine to one on one combat, but just as he's about to begin they vanish, and he approaches me." Another blonde haired girl cut her off. "I think we get the picture Lita," she said, "he kissed you." Lita was about to begin explaining the rest of her dream, but began laughing so hard at Mina's comment that she forgot about the rest. Chapter One is up, and I hope you like, I would like to apologize if this doesn't sound like my typical writing, but I wrote this at 12:30 am. PS If you would like to read more of my Fanfiction please visit my web-site at www.angelfire.com/anime4/dragonsandfangs.com 


	3. Chapter II Hero and Villain

p Chapter II  
  
p The Hero and the Villain  
  
p I've finally decided that this fanfic will take place at the beginning of the war against the Heartsnatchers, that is Sailor Moon S for those of us who are not familiar with the show, so here's Chapter II, I hope you like it.  
  
p Location: Forest along the Gondor/Rohan Border  
  
p "This ring," the Ranger said to himself, as he fingered the ring on his finger, "To me it is both a gift and a curse." p The Ring this ranger wore on his finger was no ordinary ring, though it looked plan enough, it was a silver band, with a bright red ruby in the center. But this ring was bore a name, and a curse. It was known in the language of Men as the Ring of Fire, but in the language of the Elves it was known as Narya, or the Red Ring, for this was one of the Three Rings, forged by the Elves in the days before the First War of the Ring. p The person who bore this Ring, though, was not an Elf, but a Mortal Man, a Ranger of Gondor, a drifter, and a man who was forced to be alone. He looked the part of a Ranger, his clothes were weather beaten, and his black cloak was torn. His face by now had grown a few whiskers, his hair was dark brown, and tangled. But he had one of the most noble of heritages, for he was Rhone Halfelven, son of Aragorn and Arwen, King and Queen of Gondor. But he also bore a curse, for when he was born, as a present Gandalf the White presented him with the Ring of Fire, but what Gandalf didn't know was that the One Ring survived, and this boy had an even greater destiny then being just King of Gondor. p It was said that he was whisked away in the evening and given the name Rhone, which in the language of the Elves means "One who will unite." p Rhone climbed down from his dark brown horse, and leaned against a large tree. His hand fell to his sword, the very sword the father he never knew carried into battle during the War of the Ring. Yet little did he know of the evil would face.  
  
p Location: Ruins of Isengard  
  
p X1, Lord of Mordor, rode up to the fallen gates of Isengard. Once this mighty fortress had been home to the greatest of Wizards, the Istari, but now it was the ruins of war. The once mighty tower of Orthac was broken in half, with the top portion lying amid the rubble that was once Saruman's study. The once lush forests that covered Isengards' fields were now nothing more then a vacant dead lot. The mines, where the Urak-hai were bread, during the War of the Ring, were cold and empty. p "Once," X1 said, to his horde, "This was the sight of the greatest of all the Dark Wizards of Mordor. It is said that what the master sent us here for is hidden in that pit," He pointed to the old mines, with his steel hand, and with his flesh hand gave the signal for his horde to enter the mines, to find what it was that Sauron had sent them to this ruin for. p It was said that in the days before the War of the Ring, Saurman had begun work on a gate way between Middle-earth and another world, the very world where the One Ring now laid dormant, and X1 was searching for this gateway. p Well there you have it, I hope to get some more reviews, and I promise that the next chapter I'll get into a little more of the Sailor Moon stuff. 


	4. Chapter III: The Hero and the Villian

Chapter III The Hero and the Villain *note: this chapter has nothing to do with the story, but I've added it to clear up any misconception of the two main characters I'm using. PS these are characters that I invented to go along with my fanfic and have nothing to do with Tolkien's original timeline of Middle-earth. PSS: I'm using bits and pieces of the Silmarillian, my own stories of Middle-earth, and LOTR  
  
Rohan "Rhone" Elvenstar- the exiled son of Aragorn and Arwen of Gondor, keeper of the Elven Ring of Fire, and master of the Sword of Iluvatar, known later as the Dragon King and as Rhone Ertho or Rhone the Uniter to the Elves of the Un-dying lands (PS Ertho means Unite in Sindarian) *Note: As stated before Rhone bares an Elven Ring of power, but early on he only sees it as a curse, not as an instrument of his destiny to unite both realms of Arda, and those who dwell on Earth.  
  
X1- Heir of Sauron of Mordor, his real name has long been forgotten in the lore of Middle-earth, forcing him to adopt a new identity, X1 is a dark warrior spawned from Mount Doom, in the days before the War of the Ring and during the war lost his right hand at the Battle of Pennior Fields, which was replaced by a steel gauntlet.  
  
I hope this cleared up any misconception anyone had on my two main characters, PS I would like an opinion on this. In my last chapter I announced that the SM show would be the S saga, but I've see which one of the following Sailor Moon sagas I should set this in. Sailor Moon S Nega-moon Doom Tree Negaverse Once again, I apologize for any inconvienace some of you may have had with my two characters 


	5. Chapter IV A

pChapter IV  
  
pMordor and the Heartsnatchers Part One  
  
p I finally decided to write my fourth chapter, and yes I've finally decided to stick with my original plan for using the S series of Sailor Moon, PS this story's first chapters take place at the end of the Nega-moon war. I've also decided on couples, please don't be shocked: Rohan "Rhone"/Lita (Sailor Jupiter, Gandalf/ Mina (Sailor Venus) Legolas/Amy (Sailor Mercury), Faramir/ Raye (Sailor Mars)  
  
Location: Isengard Caverns, Middle-earth  
  
p X1, gazed upon the ruins of the caverns. He turned to the two Orcs at his side.  
  
p "You know how the Orcs were created," he asked in a cold tone. The two Orcs looked at him dumbly  
  
p "No my lord," the first Orc replied  
  
p "Once," X1 replied, "they were Elves, fairest, and purest of all the Free Peoples of Middle-earth, till they were taken by the Dark Lord, tortured and mutilated till they were changed from the fairest of all peoples, to a twisted new form of life." X1 placed his steel hand upon the damp walls of the caverns, "it was here that the process was completed, and lead to the birth of the pure Orcs, the Urak-hai."  
  
p X1 looked over the old cavern, which was littered with the bodies of fallen Urak-hai, Orcs, and the occasional Ent. Memories came flooding back to the dark warrior, memories of the Battle of Pelenor Fields, and of the Elven warrior that took his hand. But it wasn't long till two Urak-hai came rushing into the caves.  
  
p "Master," the first Urak-hai said, kneeling before the Dark Lord, "we've found it."  
  
p "Take me to it," X1 replied, he followed the two foreboding Urak-hai down the passage. After a few minutes the passage entered a large cavern. The cavern itself was not that dissimilar from the rest of the caverns, with the exception of a large circular shaped object that stood in the center of the room. But this was no ordinary object; it was a large pool of swirling black energy.   
  
p "The Pool of Saruman," X1 said to himself, "Created by Saruman of Many Colors during the war of the Ring, and gateway to the worlds beyond Arda."  
  
p I apologize for this brief chapter, but I've been hard at on other Fanfics and I hope to get Part II of this chaper up as soon as I can, PS let me know what you think of the couples I've decided on as well as the series I've chosen 


End file.
